How To Rock Christmas Tales
by AMrocks21
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of thr year! It's a winter Wonderland and what would be better than Zevie, this is a buch of Zevie Christmas tales!


**I'm back! Missed me (...I doubt it!)HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH! So as promised I have another story, remember the plot...because I don't. I have another story but I decided to write a fluffy Zevie Story on the holidays! **

**On to the reading and please review! **

_(Stevie)_

"Stevieeeeeeeeeeee!" I heard my mum scream **(A/N their parents are all the same from How to Rock Love: Zevie Style!)**Waking me from my beloved sleep,

"Time to go to school, princess!" my dad added. I got out of bed and performed my morning rituals. I

get dressed; I put on a blue tank top, black skinny jean, with my boots, fedora hat and aviators. I smile at

my reflection and grab my bag and ran out the door. "Morning!" I said as I walked through into the large kitchen.

My mum made eggs, waffles, bacon and peppermint cookies and hot chocolate with marshmallows. My parents always do these things 2 weeks before the holidays.

"Oh Sweetheart Karen and Ryan (Z's parents) and your dad and I have a cocktail party at the Hilton** (I don't own this!)** tonight so we'll be home late, your brothers have plans so that leaves you and Zander!" my mum informs and I just nod because they always have these doctor dinner thing, at least I don't have to suffer through them alone, Zander does as well.

I grab my coat and waved good bye to my parents, and stuck my tongue out at my bros. I open the door to my RR and pull out of the large drive way.

_At School_

I walk to the band room, "Hey Steves!" Zander says as I take off my coat and walk over to the couch next to him.

"Hey Z,"I say as he puts a 6 strips of folded paper into his fedora hat. Then Kacey, Grace and the guys walk in. "So what are we doing?" I ask motioning to Zander hat.

"We are going to play Secret Santa, "she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ready, "Zander more commanded than asked but we all nodded. He shook the hat and dropped the paper on the coffee table. We all grabbed a piece and then began to unfold. Mine read..._Grace_.

_(Kacey) _

I got ..._Nelson_

_(Kevin)_

I'm so excited I got..._Kacey _

_(Nelson)_

I got ..._Zander _

_(Grace)_

_I got...Kevin_

_(Zander)_

I unfolded my piece and was surprised to see it read..._Stevie_. I thank the heavens for this, I finally found a way to tell Stevie how I felt and hopefully she felt the same. The bell went and I decided it was time for the start of my gift giving. I got out a piece of paper and wrote

_Stevie, Baby you light up my world like nobody else, Merry Christmas. Love Your Secret Santa!_

_(Stevie)_

I walk in to French class, I went to my seat next to Zander who wasn't there yet but there was an envelope on my table top which was ocean blue with my name written on it, I pulled it out and read it. I wondered who sent it, I just I have to wait and find out.

_Later That Day (still Stevie)_

After school Zander crashed at my house, so we decided to have a Movie Night.

"Steves you want to go to the mall and help me shop?" Zander asks as he sits in my dad's recliner.

"Sure, I can do my shopping too," I reply.

"Cool, let me just go grab my RR keys from at home, "he said getting up to go leave, but I stopped him," We can use my car, "I told him as he grabs his jacket," ready?" he asks. I nod and we leave.

_(At the Mall now Zander)_

So my plan was to get Stevie to come with me and to point out the things she likes. I know Stevie better than I know myself but she has everything she wants so I really need to know, I asked her parents and they said that they weren't sure. We went into a 25 different stores and nothing was there that Stevie liked. However Stevie was successful in Forever 21 with a pair of uke earrings and she got Grace a custom made Converse shoe. We also got presents for our mums and dads and Stevie's brothers.

"Z I'm hungry! Let's grab something to eat, "Stevie asks with puppy dog eyes. I laugh and nod.

On our way to Burger King Stevie stops and says," Oh God Z look," She said excitedly. I looked to where she was pointing and there was a really cool place that does engravings in almost anything but tombstones. I smirk at her and we walk pass the shop.

(Day of Secret Santa still Stevie) 

I walk into school totally excited to give Stevie her gift and tell her how I fell hard for her. We all met in the band room and Kevin went first.

Kevin started singing; Catching Grenade by Bruno Mars for Kacey while he knelt to the ground holding a rose, we all laughed but Kacey looked really touched. After she kissed him and Kevin fainted but were woken by the smell of his shoe.

Kacey then gave Nelson a furious pigeons 55 and a new case for his game boy.

Nelson then gave me a ukulele key chain and it had 'Zander' written at the side, "Thanks man!" I say to him.

Grace gave Kevin a furious pigeon watch and alarm clock set. Stevie gave Grace the custom shoe which was pink and had Grace written in sparkles.

Now it was my turn,"Stevie I'm your Santa, "I told her as she smiles. I gave her the present which was a new ocean blue uke (her first fell from the second floor...long story) with an engraving.

_Stevie Baskara,_

_ My most beautiful one, food lover, comedian, boss bass player, awesome combat boot wearing chick, perfect, amazingly amazing, and bestest best friend ever...there are many word to describe your awesomeness this is just a few! _

_ Much Love Baby, Zander Robbins. _

She looked at it and smiled, she then got up and hugged me," I love it Z thanks!" she says, as I nod and was about to go get some hot cocoa when she says," So that means _you_ wrote me that letter?" she asks, I slap myself and turn to her ready to tell her the truth. ." Yes Steves I did and I meant that, I love you Steves just more than a friend, "I say nervous I was about to apologise but she kissed me, I kissed back. "I like you too Z more than a friend, "she says as I smile. "This could be a great beginning," she says as she kisses my cheek, "Yes, yes it is baby!" I say.

**So that is it, my story! It's not all that great buthopefully good, please review and HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH! So it's officially (*tear tear, weep weep*)H2R only has 1 more epi and tonight's did not have any Zevie so hopefully Zevie will happen, remember to write for Zevie Month and REVIEW! **


End file.
